


Fuckbuddies

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [31]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: A glimpse at these two men being friends-with-benefits.
Relationships: Cabletooth, Nathan Summers/Victor Creed
Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/435838
Kudos: 5





	Fuckbuddies

Old Spice and gunpowder, musk and metal. The scent does things to Sabretooth. If he were entirely honest with himself, he has a thing for white-haired mutant leaders with ridiculous amounts of power (Magneto has been a thing in his life for sixty years until he died; Summers is unlike him enough to be no substitute for Magneto, but he does fill a similar shaped hole in Victor's life – one built like something betweet leader and lover). It's exhilarating the way Cable can hold him up or manhandle him, keeping Victor down when he fucks him or, on occasion, up as he sucks Victor into orgasm after orgasm. And Cable loves it, how Victor can come and come and come, how his body hair stands up with tiltilation, how he will growl and roar and purr with pleasure, how the feral can be putty in his hands when warmed with kindness and sex despite being a ruthless killing machine on the battlefield. They calm each other, from frantic first bitng kisses and clothes torn off to lazy post-coital cuddles (and both love to cuddle more than they will admit, sinking bonelessly into the comfort of the other's warmth, into the sensation of being loved or near enough). Cable's hands stroking Victor's hair, his cock, or gripping his ass. Victor's mouth sucking Cable, careful with the fangs, kissing him, screaming an orgasm. They are a good pair.


End file.
